jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Rafn/Nowa rola, nowi przyjaciele, nowe wyzwania!
Cześć, witam wszystkich na moim pierwszym opowiadaniu. Aby nie przeciągać zapraszam do lektury, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba Pamiętajcie o zostawieniu komentarza z waszą opinią na temat mojej historii. Już na wstępie chcę was przeprosić za formę w jakiej opublikowane zostało moje opowiadanie :(. Długo nanosiłem poprawki, starałem się poprawić format tekstu jak tylko mogłem, lecz mimo tego wszystkiego wyszło jak wyszło. Mimo to i tak wierzę że się wam spodoba ;) Nowa rola, nowi przyjaciele, nowe wyzwania! Rozdział I Statek kupiecki opuścił bujnie obrośniętą koralowcem kotwicę, która z głośnym pluskiem wpadła w morską toń. Z pokładu wysunięto drewniany pomost, po którym tragarze dźwigający na swych barkach ciężkie skrzynie i kufry wypchane narzędziami schodzili na ląd. Oczekiwałem aż kapitan tego zacnego przybytku raczy opuścić swą kajutę i stanie na wyspie. Mojej wyspie. Od tragicznej śmierci ojca i pokonaniu szalonego Drago Krwawdonia minęło już przeszło pół roku, mimo to wciąż nie mogę odnaleźć się w nowej roli wodza klanu Berk. Nadal regulkarnie co kilka nocy śni mi się obraz zamroczonego Szczerbatka, stojącego pośród bitewnej zawieruchy na wyspie skutej lodem. Czuję jak mrozi mi krew w żyłach, kiedy z jego paszczy wydobywa się świetlista łuna plazmowego pocisku. Pocisku przeznaczonego dla mnie. Potem jest już tylko ojciec rzucający się między mnie, a śmierć i następuje koniec. Teraz Szczerbatek jak zwykł robić dzień w dzień czuwał u mego boku nie spuszczając z oka ludzi w pocie czoła wynoszących towar na ląd. Dałem Pyskaczowi wolne w kuźni tylko po to, aby móc zaprząc go do przeliczania zakupionych towarów. Jak na razie mimo mych obaw świetnie sprawdzał się w roli skryby. Potrzebowaliśmy przede wszystkim narzędzi i żywności. W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy zdążyliśmy się uporać z lodową skorupą pokrywającą większość naszej osady. Zaangażowałem do pracy wszystkich zdrowych ludzi i każdego smoka, który złożył pokłon Szczerbatkowi po wygranym starciu z alfą Drago. Bestia jednak postarała się i lód, którym omiotła nasze domy ciężko się topił nawet pod wpływem żaru smoczego ognia. Na dodatek zima zbliżała się wielkimi krokami. Wczoraj spadł pierwszy jeszcze jesienny śnieg. Stopniał lecz ja, podobnie jak każdy kto urodził i wychował się na Berk wiedziałem, że to zwiastun śnieżycy i mrozów, które z całą pewnością nadejdą jeszcze przed końcem roku i świętem Yule. Tak więc podczas kiedy moi przyjaciele trwonili czas na zawody w porywaniu owiec ja starałem się zapewnić wszystkim dach nad głową nim nadejdzie najgorsze. Z wielkim zdziwieniem zaobserwowałem, że tragarzom towarzyszą licznie dziwne, włochate stworzenia przypominające wyglądem człowieka. Niektóre były mniejsze, inne większe, niektórym z tyłu wyrastały ogony, innym nie. Żeglarze zdawali się lubić je wszystkie, nie irytowały ich złośliwe chichoty, ani kiedy mniejsze stworzonka właziły im na szerokie ramiona. Po wyłożeniu wszystkich pakunków z narzędziami tak potrzebnymi do odbudowy naszych skutych lodem domostw przyszła kolei na beczki z żywnością. Ciężkie dębowe baryły, okute dla wzmocnienia żelaznymi obręczami wytaczano nieprzerwanym rzędem jedna po drugiej do moich stóp, skąd przejmowali je już moi ludzie, czyli Gruby i Wiadro. W większości z toczonych beczek znajdowało się niezbędne pożywienie, które umożliwi nam przetrwanie nieubłagalnie nadchodzącej zimy takie jak solony dorsz, solona wieprzowina, cebula, ale także nie brakowało tam wina. Beczki z winem oznaczono malunkiem owoców, z których ono powstało, a także rocznikiem fermentacji. Nie był to wytrawny trunek, ale wikingowi w mroźne, zimowe noce nie potrzeba wiele by się rozgrzać. Prócz tego nie mieliśmy pieniędzy na zakup czegoś bardziej ekskluzywnego. - Dwadzieścia dwie, dwadzieścia trzy… - Mamrotał Pyskacz, skrobiąc kreski na kawałku świńskiej, wygarbowanej i rozciągniętej uprzednio skóry.- Zaraz… chwileczkę, miały być dwadzieścia cztery beczki! Ja widzę tylko dwadzieścia trzy! Wytłumaczy mi to ktoś z was łachudry?- Wrzeszczał zwracając się do tragarzy, którzy właśnie skończyli swą ciężką pracę.- Myślicie, że liczyć nie umiem? Sól morska wam łby przeżarła, czy jak?! Dawać mi tutaj waszego kapitana! – Ryczał na cały głos, wymachując chwytakiem, który zastępował mu utraconą w smoczej paszczy dłoń. – Czkawka zrób coś z tym bo mnie tutaj krew zaleje! Dałem mu znak ręką aby się uspokoił. Ostatnie czego teraz potrzebowaliśmy to zatarg z jedynym kupcem, który zgodził się zawijać na naszą wyspę o tej porze roku. - Uspokój się stary przyjacielu. Wierzę, że to zwyczajna pomyłka, wszystko zaraz się wyjaśni. Zaczekajmy na kapitana. Jeden z przybyłych marynarzy wychrypiał, że kapitan zjawi się lada moment. - Tylko musi dostosować strój. Bądź cierpliwy panie. – Skłonił się nieznacznie, po czym powrócił do swych śmiejących się i popijających ale towarzyszy. Wyglądał na co najmniej pięćdziesiąt wiosen i jego plecy skrzywiły się pod wpływem wieloletniej pracy przy wiosłach. Szczerbatek sprawiał wrażenie, jakby włochate dziwolągi plączące się teraz już po całej przystani zaintrygowały go jeszcze bardziej. Obwąchiwał jednego z nich, podczas kiedy ogoniasty kompan wskoczył mu na grzbiet. Smok natychmiast strzepnął nieproszonego gościa ze swoich pleców, w tym momencie jednak następne stworzenie, równie małe i złośliwe co dwa pierwsze użarło go w ogon. Wątpię, aby Szczerbka to zabolało, ale machnął ogonem tak, że natręt z hukiem uderzył o jedną ze skrzyń stojących na nadbrzeżu. Wydawało mi się, że zdążył już znienawidzić włochatych przybyszów, lecz on tylko schował zęby, wywiesił ogon, a na jego twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech. Z braku innego zajęcia przyglądałem się temu niecodziennemu spektaklowi, w oczekiwaniu na kapitana kogi kupieckiej. Ten pojawił się w krótce na pomoście. Wysokie buty oficerki, zapinane złotą klamrą sięgały mu niemal kolan. Purpurowe, bufiaste spodnie spiął u pasa skórzanym paskiem. Zdobna, elegancka, czarna koszula z trzema mosiężnymi guzikami, białym, szerokim kołnierzem i rozciętymi rękawami z pewnością musiał kosztować majątek. Na ramieniu zasiadało mu ogoniaste stworzonko. Widocznie musiał to być jego ulubieniec. Pociągłą, smukłą twarz skrywał cień, rzucany przez ogromny kapelusz z wielkim, niebieskim piórem zatkniętym pośrodku. Zamaszystym ruchem dłoni odzianej w skórkową rękawiczkę zdjął go, odkrywając mocno przerzedzone, długie brązowe włosy, sięgające ramion. Spostrzegłem, że na każdym palcu urękawicznionej dłoni widnieje złoty sygnet. Cała godzina doboru odpowiedniego stroju opłaciła się. Wywarł na wszystkich oszałamiające wrażenie bogactwem i gustem ubioru, jeśli taki miał zamiar. Twardo osadzone, niewielkie oczka posłały mi podejrzliwe spojrzenie spod krzaczastych, rudych brwi. Blada, ogorzała od wiatru i słonej morskiej wody twarz skrzywiła się w wyrazie niesmaku, by rozjaśnić ją mógł po chwili promienny uśmiech, który odsłonił złotą szczękę bogacza. Dostrzegłem, że tajemniczy kapitan w całym uzębieniu posiada jedynie jednego prawdziwego zęba. Pozostałe wprawiono i wykonano ze złota. Zaczerpnął głęboki oddech i postawił pierwszy, pewny krok stukając obcasem o drewniany pomost. Minął Pyskacza, który teraz umilkł jakby ujęto mu język. Stary kowal jedynie wytrzeszczył oczy, oniemiały przepychem żeglarza. Kapitan stanął naprzeciw mnie. Szczerbatek zakończył figle z nowopoznanymi towarzyszami i zbliżył się, by obwąchać nieznajomego. Ten zaczął zsuwać z prawej dłoni sygnety, jeden po drugim, a gdy już uporał się z tym zadaniem zdjął rękawiczkę i mocne, zdecydowanie uścisną moją prawicę. - Ty musisz być Czawka! – Rzekł ze złotym uśmiechem na twarzy.- Słyszałem o tobie, słyszałem. Mówią, żeś pokonał Draga Krawdonia. Robić interesy z taką osobowością to dla mnie prawdziwy zaszczyt. – Mówił, nie przestając potrząsać moją dłonią w geście powitania. Nim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć, kapitan westchnął głośno i zbeształ się za swą sklerozę. - Wybacz młodzieńcze, żem się nie przedstawił! Na stare lata łapie mnie skleroza i zapominam, że w tej części świata morskiego jeszcze o mnie nie słyszano. Stoi przed tobą we własnej osobie Krutz Dante „Tańczący z Małpami”! – Wykrzyknął radośnie. Jako że nic, a nic nie mówiło mi to nazwisko odpowiedziałem po prostu : - Witaj na Berk, Krutz. – Z wymuszonym uśmiechem na ustach poklepałem go w geście przyjaźni po plecach. Pyskacz, który doszedł już do siebie po szoku doznanym za sprawą ponadczasowego stroju Dantego dołączył do naszej rozmowy. - Słuchaj no panie Krutz, nie interesuje mnie z czym pan tańczysz, tylko czy wywiązujesz się pan z umowy. Krutz nie sprawiał wrażenia zrażonego tymi słowami. Zmierzył wzrokiem skrybę, po czym z błyszczącym uśmiechem dopowiedział: - Panowie spokojnie, Krutz Dante „Tańczący z Małpami” zawsze dotrzymuje umów, czy to słownych, czy pisemnych. Umowa rzecz święta, jak to mówią... – Zatarł ręce i spojrzał z niesmakiem na ocierającego się o jego spodnie Szczerbatka.- Panie Czkawka, zabierz z łaski swojej smoka byśmy mogli przejść do rozmów o interesach. Dałem sygnał Szczerbkowi, aby zostawił nas samych. Smoczysko wróciło do figlów z włochatymi dziwolągami, których nigdy nie widziano na Berk. - Czy „małpami” nazywasz te figlarne stworzonka? – Zapytałem nagle z ciekawości zaskakując samego siebie. Krutz zaśmiał się głośno. - Ah, tak! Spokojnie panie Czkawka, nie pierwszy raz ludzie mnie o to pytają.- Odpowiedział jakby wyczuł moje zakłopotanie.- No, ale wszystko po kolei. Najpierw obowiązki, potem przyjemności jak to mówią, choć nie zawsze trzymam się tej reguły w sprawach tak ważnych ja ta, bo przecież chodzi o pieniądze wypada zachować tę jakże popularną kolejność. – Wzruszył ramionami.- Prowadź do miejsca, w którym będziemy mogli spokojnie pomówić panie wodzu. - Ma się rozumieć. – Dodałem i obejmując ramię kapitana poprowadziłem go do kuźni Pyskacza. Kiedy zakończyliśmy rozmowy o interesach zdążył zapaść już zmrok. Pyskacz stale ostro wypominał brak jednej beczki z żywnością, lecz Krutz nieodparcie bronił się, że jego ludzie musieli nie załadować jej na statek przed wypłynięciem w rejs. - Potrącę im za to z wynagrodzenia. Większość z nich nie umie liczyć, ale beczki stały na widoku.- Wychylił resztę wina z pucharu.- W takiej sytuacji nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak tylko zejść z wcześniej ustalonej ceny. – Pokręcił głową. Towarzyszyło mu dwóch ludzi: stary wioślarz, z przekrzywionym kręgosłupem, który zagadnął już do mnie wcześniej na nadbrzeżu, oraz młody wiking pochodzący z innej wyspy. Prócz nich przyprowadzony został także wielki jak mi Krutz wyjaśnił „goryl”. Była to ogromna, nie posiadająca ogona, czarna jak mój smok małpa ze stalowymi, zaostrzonymi obręczami na obu włochatych łapach. Marynarz zabrał także ze sobą swego ulubieńca zwanego Pieniążkiem. Malutka małpka obskakiwała całą kuźnię, z hukiem zrzucając ze ściany zawieszoną na niej motykę. Po mojej prawicy zasiadał teraz już wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany zniżką za dostawę towarów Pyskacz. Uparłem się także na towarzystwo Szczerbatka, który z racji późnej pory zwinął się w kłębek na podłodze. Krutz Dante na początku opierał się pomysłowi zabrania na rozmowy Szczerbatka, w końcu jednak musiał przystać na tą propozycję. W palenisku wesoło huczał płomień rozpalony za pomocą Szczerbatka. Teraz ogrzewanie nas i oświetlanie pomieszczenia było jego jedynym zadaniem, gdyż Pyskacz nie posiadał w swojej kuźni kominka, ani zbyt wielu pochodni. Dopiłem wino w swym pucharze. Nie spożyłem go tego wieczora wiele, podczas kiedy ja skończyłem dopiero pierwszy puchar, Krutz i Pyskacz zdążyli wlać w swoje gardła już po cztery i wypity trunek zaczął dawać się już lekko we znaki. - Eh, nie jest to mój najlepszy towar… - Ze zmartwieniem podjął na nowo pogawędkę Dante. - Ale za to kopie jak należy! – Ze śmiechem uzupełnił Pyskacz, klepiąc swą protezą po ramieniu pirata, który skrzywił się lekko z bólu. - Więc panie Krutz, - zacząłem- umowę mamy sporządzoną: będzie nam pan dostarczał zaopatrzenie puki oceanu nie skuje lód, w zamian za stawkę wypisaną poniżej. Dante chrząknął głośno, przełykając smarki. Rozłożył szeroko ramiona. - Ma się rozumieć! Umowa rzecz święta jak to mówią. Normalnie nie przystał bym na takie warunki po tak niskiej cenie ale wzruszyła mnie wasza no cóż, beznadziejna syduacja. – Mimo iż spożyte wino szumiało mu w głowie nie tracił jasności umysłu. Trafił w samo sedno sprawy.- Biedacy, nieźle was ten drań Krwawdoń urządził. Mieliście szczęście trafiając akurat na mnie. – Uniósł do góry wskazujący palec.- Egil, na co czekasz? Nalej nam więcej tego sikacza. Młody wiking wstał z dzbanem w ręku i spełnił polecenie swego pana. Kiedy nachylił się nad moim pucharem zasłoniłem go otwartą dłonią. - Mi już wystarczy. – Krótko odmówiłem. Pyskacz walną mnie w plecy. - Oj, Czkawka, Czkawka! Odziedziczyłeś wiele po swoim ojcu, ale nie mocny łeb! Obaj z Krutzem ryknęli głośnym śmiechem. Widząc jednak mój pozbawiony tym żartem wyraz twarzy umilkli. - Stoik Ważki, - Wychrypiał Krutz.- wielki wódz. Żałuję, że nie dane było mi go poznać. - Oj tak, wspaniały człek. Odważny i silny, jak wikingowi przystało… – Dodał stary kowal i nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż drzwi jego kuźni otworzyły się na oścież i do sieni wpadła zarumieniona Astrid. - Czkawka, gdzie ty się cały dzień podziewasz? – Dostałem buziaka na powitanie. – O, widzę że masz gości. Może mnie przedstawisz? - Astrid poznaj pana...- Dante nie dał mi dokończyć, gdyż zamaszyście podniósł się z lipowego krzesła Pyskacza. - Krutz. Możesz się tak do mnie zwracać pani. – Ujął i ucałował dłoń Astrid, śliniąc ją przy tym sowicie. – Wodzu, nie wspomniałeś mi, że na Berk żyją tak piękne dziewczęta. Astrid delikatnie wyplątała dłoń z uścisku Tańczącego z Małpami. - Miło mi. – Grzecznie odparła ocierając rękę o skórzany strój. - To są moi dwaj zaufani ludzie: Egil i Grim, jeden goryl i jedna bardzo słodka, choć nie aż tak jak ty małpeczka. Wabi się Pieniążek. – Wskazał ręką swych towarzyszy- Pieniążek przywitaj się z młodą damą. Zagwizdał, a małpka wskoczyła na dębowy, zdobiony stół i wspięła się Astrid na ramię, ciągając ją przy tym za warkocz włosów barwy słońca. Myślałem, że dziewczyna się zirytuje i zrzuci z siebie intruza. Nie lubiła kiedy nawet ja ciągałem ją za włosy, lecz ona jedynie uśmiechnęła się i pogłaskała psotnika. - Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam takich stworzeń. – Wyznała. - Mogę pokazać Ci jeszcze wiele rzeczy słodziutka. – Z szerokim, złotym uśmiechem odparł Krutz. Poczułem, że rozmowa zmierza w złym kierunku, więc przejąłem pałeczkę. - Astrid to moja przyszła żona. – Dopowiedziałem. - Ahh, - zająknął się groteskowo marynarz.- w takim razie proszę o wybaczenie. Nie lubię tracić klientów, a już na pewno nie chciałbym zrazić do siebie wodza Berk. Astrid przysunęła sobie taboret i zajęła miejsce na krańcu stołu pomiędzy mną, a Dantym. - Żona? Nie bądź taki pewny swego… - Dorzuciła figlarnym tonem. Krutz buchnął nagłym śmiechem, marszcząc przy tym twarz. - Ha! Kobieta z jajem, to mi się podoba!- Machnął ręką na Egila.- Młody czego tak stoisz jak widły w kupie gnoju? Nalej pani Astrid wina. Postawił przed moją dziewczyną kolejny puchar, który młodzieniec imieniem Egil napełnił po brzegi winem. Czas upływał nam szybko. Krutz pozwolił swoim ludziom się do nas przysiąść. Opowiadali razem we trzech przeróżne historie związane z morzem. Grim, jako że przeżył więcej lat niż Egil opowiadał więcej, a także ciekawiej. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że młody wiking pochodził z wyspy Obben znajdującej się wiele dni lotu na smoku od Berk. Astrid śmiała się z coraz sprośniejszych żartów, którymi Krutz sypał z każdą mijającą minutą coraz gęściej, a także ze sztuczek, które wykonywał pieniążek. Krutz chełpił się tym, że wszystkiego sam go nauczył. Poznaliśmy także imię goryla Dantego. Otóż wabił się Dżoro i służył kapitanowi za prywatnego ochroniarza. Tańczący z Małpami wyjawił nam również swój prawdziwy fach: - Widzicie, tak naprawdę nie param się kupiectwem. To znaczy wyłącznie kupiectwem. Otóż trudnię się także zwyczajnym piractwem. Ta łajba, którą zawinąłem do was służy mi do wywierania pokojowego wrażenia na potencjalnych zleceniodawcach– Beknął, przerywając.- Ludzie nabraliby podejrzeń do kupca pływającego okrętem wojennym! – Zaśmiał się, a jego ludzie i Pyskacz mu zawtórowali. Wydało mi się, że kapitan bardzo przypadł mojemu nowemu skrybie do gustu. Mieli ze sobą wiele wspólnego: obaj lubili sprośne żarty, obaj lubili pić i obaj lubili piękne dziewczęta, do których z pewnością zaliczała się Astrid. Pirat kontynuował. – „Małpi Gaj”. – Nie zrozumieliśmy, więc Krutz westchnął i dopiwszy puchar z trunkiem kontynuował. – Mój okręt. Ten prawdziwy. Nosi nazwę „Małpi Gaj”. Trzymam tam jeszcze więcej tych przecudnych istot. – Mówiąc obserwował Pieniążka pijącego wino z naparstka. Astrid wydawała się ujęta opowieścią starego korsarza. - Dlaczego akurat „Tańczący z Małpami”? – Zapytała. - Moi ludzie mnie tak przechrzcili, ale to już materiał na inną historię złociutka. Mnie natomiast ciekawiło pochodzenie podczaszego Egila. Obserwowałem młodego żeglarza. Nie wydawał się być tak szczęśliwy i beztroski jak jego starszy kompan Grim. - Egil, możesz mi powiedzieć gdzie dokładnie znajduje się twoja rodzinna wyspa? Obben? Wiking i kapitan spojrzeli po sobie. Krutz wyręczył w odpowiedzi swego towarzysza. - Smoki mu ją zabrały. – Pirat przybrał poważny ton.- Jemu i wielu innym. Obben słynęło w morskim świecie swoją wspaniałością… - Lecz pewnego dnia, kilka miesięcy temu zjawiła się ziejąca lodem, olbrzymich rozmiarów bestia.- Podjął opowieść młodzieniec.- Zabrała nam domy, tak jak smok Krwawdonia zabrał je wam. Opętał wszystkie, nawet te mniej agresywne smoki i zwrócił je przeciwko nam. Nie mieliśmy innego wyboru niż ucieczka. Niewielu się to udało… Zginął nawet nasz wódz. Teraz jesteśmy nędzną pozostałością po niegdyś wspaniałym plemieniu Obbenu. Krutz poklepał go ze współczuciem po plecach. Młody spuścił wzrok w wykładaną deskami podłogę. Kapitan podsunął mu swój puchar i własnoręcznie nalał czerwonego jak krew wina. - Egil stracił w masakrze całą rodzinę i wszystkich przyjaciół. Schronił się z rybacką rodziną na wysepce położonej nieopodal wybrzeży Obbenu i tam go znalazłem. Obaj mieliśmy niezwykłe szczęście: Ja, że spotkałem go, a on ostrzegł mnie przed niebezpieczeństwem czyhającym na wyspie, a on że spotkał mnie. Z wdzięczności za ostrzeżenie zaoferowałem mu pracę na mojej łajbie, którą nie zawahawszy się przyjął od razu. Po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia wspólnej rozmowy zapadła cisza. - To przykre… - Przerwała ją Astrid. - Nie rozumiem tutaj czegoś. – Podjąłem temat.- Smoki nie są z natury agresywne, nie napadają na nasze domostwa. - Ten widać okazał się wyjątkiem. – Odciął Egil. Niezrażony kontynuowałem. - Z tego co wynika smok, który napadł na waszą wyspę musiał pochodzić z gatunku Oszołomostrach, a one są wyjątkowo opanowane i łagodne… Krutz nagle jakby się obudził. - Hej! Zaraz, zaraz! Zwą Cię „Pogromcą Smoków”! Może ty dałbyś radę gada ujarzmić? - Eee – Zająkałem. - Nic nie mów! Obben przed tą tragedią było wspaniałym miejscem! Tylko ty możesz mu tę utraconą wspaniałość przywrócić! Tak się szczęśliwie składa, że stary Krutz Dante prócz Egila ma jeszcze kilku przyjaciół pochodzących z tej niegdyś mlekiem i miodem płynącej krainy! Nie miałem pojęcia czy mówi to jedynie dlatego, że wino uderzyło mu do głowy, czy prawi zupełnie poważnie. Starałem się go uspokoić, lecz on zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i położywszy swe ręce na moich barkach szarpnął mną energicznie. - Umówię cię z nimi na spotkanie! – Czułem kwaśny oddech spowodowany dużą ilością wina, które wypił.- Umówię cię z nimi na spotkanie! Ty pomożesz im odzyskać utraconą ojczyznę, a oni w nagrodę obsypią cię złotem, gdyż sami są wpływową grupą. Oj tak! Są piękni i młodzi jak ty, oraz twoja dziewczyna. Mimo to zaliczają się do bogatych, wpływowych i co najważniejsze mądrych osób.- Nachylił się jeszcze bardzie i spojrzał mi w głąb oczu swymi malutkimi, szarymi patrzałkami, które ledwie dostrzegłem spod plątaniny bujnych, krzaczastych, rudych brwi. Astrid klasnęła w dłonie. - Czkawka, możesz z nimi chociaż pogadać. Pomożesz im odzyskać dom, zdobędziemy nowych przyjaciół. - I sam wiesz zapewne, że więcej złota w naszym skarbcu nikomu by nie zaszkodziło. – Dopowiedział Pyskacz. Zauważyłem że Egil wpatruje się we mnie pełnym nadziei wzrokiem. Mógł liczyć co najwyżej piętnaście wiosen. Pod nosem bujnie wyrastał mu koper. - A co Krutz Dante na tym wszystkim zyska? – Dociekałem. Pirat skrzywił się, jak to miał w zwyczaju robić, kiedy coś mu się nie spodobało. - Oh, panie Czkawka. Stary Krutz ma dług wdzięczności wobec swych Obbeńskich druhów, który pragnie wreszcie spłacić. Proszę nie dociekać bardziej. Zgadzasz się pan, czy nie? Przeszedłem pobieżnie spojrzeniem po wszystkich zasiadających przy stole. Szczerbatek uniósł głowę, wpatrując się we mnie swymi ogromnymi ślepiami. W błyszczących, błękitnych jak bezchmurne niebo oczkach Astrid dostrzegłem nawet prośbę. A może mi się tak tylko wydawało… Już za chwilę miałem wypowiedzieć słowa, które na zawsze miały odmienić moje życie. Jeszcze raz zważyłem argumenty za i przeciw. W końcu pomyślałem „A co mi tam…” : - Zgadzam się. Przyślij ich do mnie, a zrobię co w mojej mocy, aby im pomóc. Tobie także Egil. Tobie, im, oraz wszystkim pozostałym przy życiu mieszkańcom Obbenu. Krutz ryknął śmiechem, uściskał mnie i zaklaskał głośno. - No i to rozumiem panie Czkawka! Takich ludzi lubię! Otwartych, mężnych i co najważniejsze lubiących pomagać! Do odważnych świat należy, jak to mówią! Moi przyjaciele przybędą na Berk lada dzień, więc bądź gotów i oczekuj ich! Gwarantuję ci, że od tej chwili nic już nie będzie takie same. Nawet nie przeczuwałem, jak bardzo Krutz Dante „Tańczący z Małpami” miał tego wieczora rację... Koniec rozdziału I Ok jeźdźcy smoków. To przedsmak czekającej na was, niezapomnianej przygody. Jedynie od was zależy, czy będzie ona kontynuowana. Jeśli opinie w komentarzach będą pomyślne, oraz jeśli oczywiście będzie ich kilka podejmę dalej mój wątek przygód Czkawki ;) Pozdrawiam i dziękuję wszystkim, którzy raczyli przeczytać moje wypociny. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nie jedną godzinę spędzę nad pisaniem przygód Czkawki i jego wielu przyjaciół, wliczając w to także tych nowych, których zamierzam wprowadzić. Do przeczytania! Mam nadzieję  Ps. Przepraszam za wszelkiego rodzaju błędy językowe, ortograficzne, interpunkcyjne i jeszcze raz za niewygodną w czytaniu formę. ;) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Fanon